Inochi Kessen
|birthday = May 13th |gender = Male |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |position = Self-Dubbed Substitute Shinigami Current Guardian of |previous position = Captain of the 11th Division Lieutenant of the 11th Division |previous division = |partner = Johann Hertz Sakura Katakage |previous partner = Katashi Takeuchi Retsu Kondo |education = |shikai = Seishinbyō Kyōki |bankai = Not Yet Revealed}}Inochi Kessen (命血戦 Kessen Inochi) is an and the former captain of the , and was the Seventh Kenpachi (第七剣八 Dainana Kenpachi) to hold the position in the squad. It is currently unknown why he was exiled but it is known that he is currently travelling with Johann Hertz and Sakura Katakage Appearance Inochi is a very tall man, standing at over 6 feet; towering over even the tallest of men. He possesses distinctive jade coloured eyes and long, silver coloured hair, which reaches to his waist, with an unkempt, messed upper do. He has a strange, mechanical like structure on his face, running down his neck and connecting to the entire of his right arm, giving it a dark, armour. He also wears a black, leather biker outfit with a bull skull, like belt buckle. He also wears a white trench coat with dark fur trimmings at the sleeves and collar. He normally wears his shirt unzipped, revealing a defined clavicle and a lean, muscular build. His overall outfit is slightly reminiscent to that of a 's . He carries his Zanpakutō in a large, black bag. Personality Relationships Johann Hertz Sakura Katakage History Synopsis Powers & Abilities .]] : As the former Kenpachi of the , the division in which the members specialise in Zanjutsu, or melee sword techniques. As he once lead this group of combat specialists, he is obviously a master of various sword styles and techniques. He is been shown to easily dispatch large in mere seconds using his zanjutsu skills. His abilities with his sword have been proven to be hooned to the highest of levels and he was at one point one of the most powerful swordsmen in all of the due to his position as the Seventh Kenpachi. *'Sonzaiwari' (存在割 Existence Splitter): A technique that relies on a series of powerful and fast cuts towards the enemy which cleaves them in two and then dices the halves into several smaller portions. *'Kūchū Dageki' (空中打撃 Aerial Stroke): A sword technique that involves a towards the enemy while in the air and a swift turning slash, bisecting them at the waistline. *'Tsuyo Katachi' (強形 Strong Form): A zanjutsu technique that is supposedly derived from Kendo. It involves a powerful, one-handed downhanded blow to the enemy's skull, splitting it with little effort. : As a Inochi naturally employs the use of his sword in battle, but on multiple occassions he has demonstrated that he possesses expert skill in the art of unarmed combat, known as Hakuda. He has shown being able to lift up huge men and hurdling them far away from himself. *'Senkai' (旋回 Whirl): A hakuda technique where an oncoming opponent is lifted of the ground and spun in the user's hands and then tossed aside, sent flying with great force. : : Immense Strength: Inochi has shown on several occassions that he possesses monstrous strength, being able to literally rip a metal door off of it's hinges and crumple it in the process. He is also able to easily bisect large hollows with ease with a simple attack from his shikai. : Enhanced Senses: Inochi has also shown that he has enhanced senses, proving useful on multiple occassions; this proves a valuable skill both in and outside of battle. *'Enhanced Hearing': Inochi has demonstrated exceptional hearing, being able to hear the roar of a hollow at the opposite end of , he was able to determine it's exact location by judging the volume and length of the sound, proving his masterful hearing. *'Enhanced Touch': Noted to be an"unusual£ skill. Inochi possesses an enhanced sense of touch, it allows him to feel the tiniest vibrations of a surface of even in the air, allowing him to detect movement that would normally be concealed by several methods. *'Enhanced Smell': Along with his other senses, Inochi's smell is just as strong. He is able to distinguish different scents from eachother, meaning he can tell the difference between different people without even looking at them. Tetsubō (鉄棒 Iron Rod): A unique, kidō like technique, which covers his entire right arm in a dark, metal-like substance which acts as a sort of armour, like chainmail. It has shown to be able to deflect attacks from other zanpakutō and even stopping bullets, fired at him by some human thugs. Zanpakutō Seishinbyō Kyōki (精神病狂気, Psychotic Madness): Inochi's Zanpakutō is sealed in the form of a simple blue handled, slightly elongated katana with a triangular tsuba. It is kept in a black sheath on his back. *Shikai: Seishinbyō Kyōki enters it's Shikai using the phrase Saw (挽く Hiku). Upon entering Shikai, Inochi's rather basic looking sword transforms into a large, oversized chainsaw-like blade with a longer hilt, with white bandages wrapped around it and a rather cubic looking, mechanic esque guard; similar to an engine type machine. The blade extends several meters and gains a black stripe in the middle and a metal, blade covering at the tip. The blade also has jagged structures protruding from it. However, Like of his former division, albeit joining centuries after Inochi's exile, has two shikai's. Inochi states that he has to regress his sword's abilities so that he does not kill everytime he swings his sword, by supressing his power during the release of his Shikai and using a different activation phrase, Seishinbyō Kyōki can use different abilities than it's true shikai, which is released with the phrase: Enter The World With Anger (怒りで世界を入 Ikari de Sekai o Iri). Inochi's true shikai does not differ from his false one physically; but in terms of abillities, they differ greatly. **''' Shikai Special Ability': In it's false Shikai state, Seishinbyō Kyōki is classified as a melee-type Zanpakutō, with the simple ability to cut things when Inochi swung his blade. Also the serrated edges of his sword were able to spin around the blade rapidly, like a chainsaw; this grants Inochi greater cutting power upon activation. When in it's true Shikai form, Seishinbyō Kyōki is classed as a Fire-Type Zanpakutō, with the ability to create and manipulate black flames through the sword and even in his entire body if need be. *'Shinri Giri''' (心理斬り Psycho Slash): *'Kagutsuchi Jikkō' (加具土実行 Kagutsuchi Execution): *Bankai:'' ''Seishinbyō Kyōki Kagutsuchi (精神病狂気加具土命, Psychotic Madness Pressure Tool Soil Life): **'Bankai Special Ability': Trivia Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Kenpachi Category:11th Division Category:FbAddict